¡Cuiden a mi princesa!
by affy bp
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Edward deje a Emmett y Jasper cuidando de su princesita? ¿Podra Renesmee sobrevivir? ¿Podran Jasper y Emmett sobrevivir? Nessie no se los hara tan facil...
1. ¡Di que si Eddie!

Disclaimer: Ni estos personajes ni Crepusculo me pertenecen, son solo de Stephanie Meyer, y no...pedirle los derechos de Edward a Santa Claus como regalo de Navidad no funciono...

Edward POV

Hoy se cumplia un año desde que Bella y yo nos casamos, me es difícil creer que tanta felicidad pase tan rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando trataba de convencerla que el matrimonio no seria tan mala idea, aun recuerdo la cara de horror cuando Alice la persuadía para ser quien se ocupara de organizar todo, y también cuanto me costo convencerla de bailar aunque sea una pieza el gran dia.

Pero todo paso muy rápido-incluso para alguien inmortal-Bella ahora era alguien como yo, y lo mejor de todo, teníamos a Nessie, nuestra preciosa hija, sin lugar a dudas la cosa mas linda en el universo, claro después de mi esposa. La niña aun no había cumplido el año de nacida pero en realidad a simple vista se ve como una niña de 2 años. Adorable

Me sorprende lo rápido que Renesmee aprende. En verdad me sorprende, a este paso a los tres años ya podrá pasar toda la primaria.

-Vamos Edward será muy divertido, les tengo muchas sorpresas y…

-Alice no-dije terminantemente

Alice trataba de convencerme para pasar todo el dia fuera con Bella solos, pero yo sabia que mi esposa-y para ser honestos, tampoco yo-queria esto, queríamos pasarlo juntos, con nuestra hija, sin nada especial

-vamos Edward, no pensaras pasarlo desapercibido ¿Cierto?-pregunto la enana animadamente

-claro que no Alice, pero solo queremos pasar el dia juntos, con Renesmee, y pensé en darle un obsequio pero estoy seguro que me lo devolverá-dije mirándola a los ojos

_Edward Cullen eres un aguafiestas-_penso Alice

-no soy un aguafiestas Alice, pero no creo que necesitemos que esto se haga tan ¿Grande?-creo que esa era la palabra correcta

_¡Pero será tan divertido! Di que si..porfavor-volvio a pensar_

Puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, odiaba a Alice, siempre era tan convincente, y uno casi nunca podía negarle algo, ahora entendía mejor a Jasper

-no creo que..

-¡Edward cállate de una vez, y solo di que si!-dijo esta vez mas determinada

Suspire

-supongamos que digo que si…-su mente divago entre frases de alegría y dio unos cuantos saltitos-¿Quién cuidara de Nessie?-pregunte

Ella paro en seco, no había pensado en eso, su mente corrió a una velocidad increíble y de repente solo vi surgir dos nombres

_Emmett y Jasper_

-No, no, no, no y no-dije muy decidido-estas loca Alice Cullen si piensas que dejare a mi princesa con ese par de locos-retrocedi imaginando las cosas horribles que le podrían pasar a mi dulce Renesmee

-Hay, porfavor Eddie-dijo poniendo la mejor cara de chantajista

-y..¿Que hay de Jacob?-pregunte, el tampoco me caia muy bien que digamos, pero era mejor que Emmett y Jasper

-no recuerdas que ayer vino a ver a Nessie porque saldria unos dias de la ciudad con Billy-me recordo la pequeña Alice alzando su rostro

¡Rayos! lo habia olvidado, ese perro nunca esta cuando se le necesita, peor cuando no, no hay fuerza humana-o vampirica en este caso-que lo saque de aqui...

-No creo que sea una buena idea Alice...-dije tratando de evadir sus pensamientos tan persuasivos

-vamos Edward, no pasara nada, Carlisle se quedara hasta tarde en el hospital y Esme y Rosalie fueron a cazar, llegaran en la tarde, yo debo ir completar todo y asegurarme que esto salga como lo planee, si algo malo pasa, lo vere y estare aquí para evitarlo, no hay nada que temer-dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

Maldigo a Alice. Como puede tener esa facilidad para lograr que diga que si

_Y si Jasper no lo hace bien, no te preocupes..yo sabre que hacer con el_

Este pensamiento por parte de mi hermana me hizo sentir mas seguro

Y es que su explicación no sonaba tan disparatada, Rosalie y Esme llegarían mas tarde y cualquier desastre, Alice lo veria venir

Ahora solo faltaban dos pequeños detalles

El primero, Bella

El segundo, mis terribles hermanos.

**M**añana continuo...

**E**spero les guste, si es asi, solo un click en el boton verde de abajo subira el poco autoestima que tengo :)


	2. Jugando a las Rosalie's con Emmett

**Disclaimer:** tu sabes bien que ni Crepusculo ni sus personajes son mios, son de mi idola Stephanie Meyer y si no lo sabes, eres idiota :)

**Bella POV**

¿Edward se volvió loco?! ¿Alice le contagio la locura? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de mi esposo y mi cuñada, pero definitivamente no era nada sano.

Estar todo el dia fuera con Edward sin Renesmee…

No sonaba tan mal pero..habia tres cosas que definitivamente, me molestaban

La primera ¿A dónde nos llevaría Alice? La conozco bien, se que tiende a exagerar bastante las cosas, pero ¿Dónde podríamos ir? ¿A cenar? ¡Jaa! Ni siquiera comemos

La segunda, estoy segura que Edward querra darme algún obsequio, y esto me molestara en grandes cantidades, porque odio, detesto y aborresco que mi perfecto esposo me regale. El motivo, el fue el mejor regalo que me pudo dar la vida, no pido mas…

Y la tercera, estaban planeando que Emmett y Jasper cuidaran a mi Nessie, esa definitivamente no era una buena idea, mi hija terminaría cuidándolos a ellos lo cual seria humillante.

-Vamos Bells, estoy segura que todo resultara de maravilla-dijo sonriéndome Alice, alegre, eufórica, como siempre que trataba de convencerme de algo

Lamentablemente, la mayoría de las veces, ella ganaba.

-no me parece Alice-dije tratando de no ser muy grosera con mi hermana

-¡Bella!-chillo ofendida-no seas tan aburrida, necesitas salir de vez en cuando, divertirte con tu marido, aprovechalo, en cualquier momento podrías perderlo y…

Voltee la mirada rápido a Edward quien me sonrio pacíficamente, la idea de perderlo..era inconcebible

-No hagas caso cielo, Alice ya desvaría-dijo el acariciando mi mejilla yo le sonreí, un año juntos y eso que "la eternidad" apenas empezaba

-Di que si Isabella Marie Cullen y te prometo que no te arrepentiras-dijo con ojos suplicantes, era una perfecta chantajista si pudiera llorar, seguramente lo haría con tal de que yo accediera

-Alice..-dije yo pensando en una respuesta convincente

-Bella, Bella, Bella, tu sabes bien que mueres de ganas de decir que si, vamos solo dilo-dijo con sus finos labios mientras se torcian en otra sonrisa

No quería, ella trataba de engañarme, y yo no caería tan fácil

-Edward-chillo Alice buscando apoyo

No, no, que mi amado Edward no este de su lado por favor, si me costaba bastante decirle que no a Alice, negarme a Edward seria imposible.

-no lo intentes Alice Cullen-dijo mi amado angel-yo dije que aceptaría lo que mi Bella dijera

-ustedes son tan aburridos-dijo Alice chillando

Mi Edward, se acoplaría a lo que yo eligiera, era tan dulce que desvarie unos momentos hasta que al fin volvi a la importancia del asunto

-Entonces Edward ¿Tu no lo concideras tan mala idea?-pregunte

-pues tampoco lo considero la mejor idea que Alice haya tenido

Alice interrumpió su suave e hipnotizante voz

-pero tampoco la peor-repuso ella

-Como sea, tu decide Bella-dijo Edward besando la coronilla de mi cabeza

Suspire, tome innecesariamente una bocanada de aire

-Bien…-pude ver la cara de Alice iluminarse-pero hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar Alice Cullen

-Hum..tu dime, y yo aclaro-dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-primero, ¿A dónde exactamente piensas llevarnos?-pregunte con algo de miedo

-¿Debo decirlo? Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa…-dijo ella

-De todas maneras Alice, ya lo he visto-le recordó Edward

-¡Rayos! Tonto lector de mentes…-susurro ella bastante bajo

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa?-pregunte sin cambiar el tema

-Alice pensaba llevarnos a un lugar que rento para nosotros, es muy privado y tiene la mejor vista de la ciudad, pensó que podríamos bailar y conversar toda la noche-dijo mi angel sonriéndome tiernamente

¿Bailar? Hmm..ya no sonaba tan mal como antes, desde mi transformacion todo lo físico es muy fácil, me divertía acordarme como antes esa simple palabra me provocaba terror

-no esta mal-dije

Primer punto resuelto

-Otra cosa, no quiero regalos porfavor…-dije, ambos bajaron la mirada decepcionados

-pero..-dijeron al unisono

-no-dije firmemente

-bueno-se rindió Edward

Segundo punto, resuelto

-y por ultimo ¿Emmett y Jasper cuidando a Nessie?

-vamos amor, serán solo unas horas-dijo Edward, ahora si parecía en mi contra

-y cualquier desastre lo vere venir, lo juro-se apresuro a decir Alice

-y además, Rose y Esme volverán pronto-agrego mi hermoso Edward

Mire hacia donde Renesmee aun se hallaba dormida

Tercer punto, resuelto…

no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de decir…

-De acuerdo

**Emmett POV**

Mi Rose. Mi dulce, preciosa, y sexy Rose…

¿Qué divertido podía hacer en un cuarto, solito sin mi sensual esposa?

La respuesta era desconocida para mi por eso me limitaba a jugar con las barbies preferidas de mi Rosalie.

Todas se parecían a ella, ¡Que bonito! Pensé

Todas rubias y sexys, esta se parece a Rose, esta se parece a Rose, ¡y mira! Esta se parece a Rosalie también.

¿Cuánto mas tardaría Rose?

No podía esperar que volviera y asi podríamos…

-¡Emmett Cullen o dejas de pensar eso o te corto tu ya sabes que!-Edward, siempre arruinando la diversión

Aun asi me estremeci por mi probre ya sabes que

-¡Emmett!-se escucho de la vocecita de mi hermana Alice-¡Jazzy!-grito después el nombre de mi otro hermanito-¡Bajen!

Oh no, Alice seguro tenia otra de sus "estupendas" ideas, aun recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve que ir de compras con ella, me dolieron los pies casi por una hora, y esto es mucho para un fuerte y sexy vampiro como yo

Y era mejor quedarme ahí es mi cuartito jugando con las hermosas Roslaie's osea, las barbies

-¡Emmet Cullen!-esta vez se escuchaban enojados, pero aun asi, no bajare, que lloren por mi ausencia

-hmm Rosalie, que linda te ves hoy…Oh igual que tu Rose…Oh Rosalies, ¿ya vieron lo sexy que esta Rosalie?-y asi segui jugando un rato hasta que Edward abrió la puerta muy, muy, muy enojado

-hermano, tu si estas loco-dijo mirando feo a mis Rosalie's

-¿Lo dices por las Rose's?-pregunte acariciando el pelo de la mas sexy de ellas, igualita a mi Rosalie preciosa, pense

-¿Insinuas que esas pobres muñecas te recuerdan a Rosalie?-pregunto Eddie

-Si, al verdad es que si-suspire-ahh…la extraño tanto

-me equivoque Emmett, no estas loco..-dijo el

Me alegraba que al fin se diera cuenta que..

-¡Estas enfermo!-dijo volviéndome a mirar feo a mi y a las Rosalie's

Luego el suspiro poniendo en orden sus ideas, yo no sabia porque el era tan malo conmigo y..

-yo no soy malo Emm, simplemente tu estas demente-dijo sonriéndome un poquito

-¡Callate! Estas celoso porque tu no tienes una colección de Bella's-dije sacándole la lengua

-Es increíble cuanto musculo y cuan poco cerebro-dijo Edward-Bueno, ¿Bajaras o no?

-Es otra loca idea de Alice ¿Cierto?-pregunte aterrado

Eran pocas las cosas que me daban miedo

La oscuridad

Rosalie enojada

Y las ideas de Alice

-¿La oscuridad?-pregunto el sabelotodo de Edward-Rosalie enojada, comprensible...las ideas de Alice, hasta yo les temo, pero..¿La oscuridad? Pense que eras un macho Emmett Cullen-dijo riéndose

Estupido Sabelotodo que lee mi mente

-Soy un macho-dije muy convencido

-Emmet, tu puedes ver en la oscuridad, eres un vampiro...

-¿Y?-ese tonto de Edward parecia no entenderme

-olvidalo, mejor bajemos-dijo aun riendo

-Esta bien…-dije resignado

Bajamos y ahí estaban Alice, Bella, Jazzy y mi sobrina Nessie

Jasper miraba a Alice como tonto y ella a el también, aveces pensaba que me daban miedo

-Emmy, Jazzy lindo, ¿verdad que no se negarían a un favor insignificante?-oh no..esto no sonaba bien

-Sabes que hare lo que sea por ti hermosa-dijo Jasper, para este punto sabia que no se trataba de nada bueno

-Entonces, ¿Lo harán?-Que rayos podría planear la diabólica enana esa…

-Claro mi duendecilla, ¿De que se trata?-pregunto Jasper, tonto iluso

Un momento, ¡Porque rayos Jasper estaba eligiendo por mi!

-es algo insignificante-ya lo veo venir…

Estúpido Emmett di algo, oh rayos no puedo hablar ¿Los vampiros se pueden quedar sin habla?

-Diles ya Alice-dijo la voz de Bella, nada bueno..me repeti

-ustedes..¿Se quedarían a cuidar a Nessie la tarde para que Bella, Edward y yo salgamos? ¿Si?-pregunto con su cara de perrita mojada, el débil Jasper jamás lo resistiría

Lo vi dudar, incluso sentí su tensión y neviosismo, también su incertidumbre sobre decir que si o no…

Jasper suspiro derrotado

-Claro linda..-afirmo al fin

Yo simplemente seguía sin habla

¿Cuidar a Renesmee? Seria fácil..

Incluso talvez ella jugaría a las barbies conmigo, ella podría ser Rose, y yo Rosalie, seria muy divertido, incluso Jazz podría jugar y…

-Emmett-la voz de Edward sonaba tensa-Bella, cielo no creo que sea tan buena idea dejar a MI princesa con ESTOS

Edward aguafiestas…

-Tonterias-dijo Alice sonriendo tan feliz que pensé que se pondría a bailar-sera maravilloso-dijo colgándose del cuello de su derrotado marido.

Si, pensé, Sera maravilloso, cuantos problemas daría una pequeña niña de 10 meses que se veía de dos años pero pensaba como si fuera de ocho, Baah, pan comido.

___

**G**racias por sus reviews :)

me hacen muy felizz :D

y ya ven yo no tardo nada en actualizar ! ^^

denle gracias al ocio de las vacaciones

Adios! un beso sabor tu Cullen favorito ;)

**a**nd**d****llen**


	3. Extrañando

**Disclaimer:** No, no soy Stephanie Meyer, solo tomo sus personajes prestados para un rato de diversion sana :)

Jasper POV

¿Cuidar a Nessie? ¿Por qué Alice me hacia esto?

Yo que había sido el el esposo modelo, jamás la contradecía en nada, siempre hacia lo que mi hermosa duendecilla quería. Y asi me pagaba ella, es increíble lo condescendiente que te vuelve el amor

-O lo estúpido…-susurro Edward por lo bajo, no lo bastante poruque pude oírlo

De todos modos, ¿Qué tan difícil seria? Renesmee tenia la fama de ser la niña mejor portada del mundo, no valia la pena empezar a contradecir a mi Alice por esto…¿Cierto?

-¿Entonces, si lo harán?-pregunto la voz melodiosa de mi esposa

-si cielo, yo me encargare-dije muy seguro, nadie me mandaba a amarla tanto

Bella y Edward no se veian tan seguros como Alice, les mande unas cuantas olas de serenidad, no podían desconfiar de mi, de Emmett talvez, pero yo cuidaría a Nessie como si fuera mi vida.

Y lo seria, porque si hacia algo mal, Alice me mataria. Metaforicamente claro porque en realidad ya estoy muerto

Pero en fin.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-canturreo mi adorable Alice colándose de mi cuello y besando mi mejilla.

Esboze una sonrisa la cual ella me respondió con una aun mas eufórica.

-no se preocupen chicos Rosalie y Esme no tardan, y cualquier problema lo vere y estare aquí a tiempo-siguio diciendo Alice

Mire a Emmett, el estaba paralizado, seguro que estaba centrado en sus pensamientos. Agradeci no poder oírlos. No serian dignos de oirse. Y al mismo tiempo compadeci a Edward

-Ademas, Nessie se portara de maravilla ¿Cierto cielo?-pregunto Bella a su hija quien sonrio

-Claro, no dare problemas a tio Jazzy y a tio Emmy-la niña agito sus largas pestañas

Me llego el dulce aroma de su sangre, pero ahora yo tenia mucho mas control, estar tanto tiempo con Renesmee había logrado que no me apeteciera su sangre en lo mas minimo

-Esa es mi princesa-dijo Edward orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan dulce y educada, pude sentir su orgullo como si fuera mio

-Entonces, mejor nos vamos, andando Edward y Bella-dijo Alice y luego se volvió hacia mi-gracias y hasta tarde Jazzy lindo, te amo-bese sus labios y ella partió con Bella de la mano quien solo le dijo adiós con la mano a su pequeña hija

Edward se acerco a Emm y a mi

-¡Cuiden a mi princesa! Si algo le pasa cortare sus gargantas-Emmet trago saliva pero sonrio, y Edward salió por la puerta

En un segundo solo estábamos Emmett, la niña y yo…completamente solos.

Emmett POV

-¡Empieza la diversión!-grite feliz mientras Nessie me miraba divertida-Aver, dime lo que papa y mama nunca te dejan hacer, o lo que se te haga divertido y lo haremos pequeña

Renesmee me miro sonriéndome mas aun. Adoraba ser el tio divertido y no el aburrido tio emo de Jasper

-Emmett, no creo que se tan buena idea…-y ahí viene, aburrido como siempre

-Callate Jasper, no arruinaras nuestra diversión-dije ingnorandolo-tengo muchas ideas, vamos síganme

Subi a mi habitación muy rápido, Renesmee me siguió a igual velocidad, Jasper fue a paso humano

-mira Nessie, todas son muñecas de tu tia Rose, ¿Quieres jugar?-pregunte algremente

La niña esbozo una enorme sonrisa

-¡Si!-grito eufórica

Jasper me miro con miedo

-¿Piensan jugar a la barbies?-pregunto pausadamente

-si, o acaso el señor aburrido lo considera muy arriesgado-dije mofándome de Jazz

El suspiro-Estare abajo Emmett, por favor llámenme si algo pasa, y Nessie si el tio Emmy comienza a asustarte solo grita y yo estare aquí

Como si el fuera mas divertido que yo, ¡Bah! Renesmee y yo la pasaríamos genial

-Claro tio Jazzy-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisita deslumbrante

-¡A jugar!

Renesmee POV

EL tio Emmett saco unas barbies, esto me perturbo un poco, pero cuando explico que eran de la tia Rosalie me tranquilize y pensé que seria divertido.

Pasar el dia entero con tio Emm y tio Jazz, ¡Que idea! Debería agradecer a tia Alice por esto…

Pero yo ya tenia mis planes, se que suena una mente demasiado maquiavélica para una niñita de edad dudosa, pero..¡Que puedo decir! Cuando se trata de planes tan divertidos no puedo evitarlo

Les hare pasar a mis tios un dia muy emocionante

El tio Jazz se fue dejándonos a tio Emm y a mi, el saco un raro y esponjoso osito de felpa

-El es Emmett-dijo mi tio, esta vez si me dio miedo

-¿Ehh?-pregunto confusa

-yo sere el gran osito Emmett, y tu puedes ser una muñeca-dijo sonriéndome y haciendo una voz mas aguda comenzó a jugar

-buenos Dias, Barbie-dijo hablando con mi muñeca

Ni mis juegos eran tan infantiles

Me rei a carcajadas

-Te diviertes ehh, sabia que lo de las muñecas Rosalie's seria una gran idea

-¿Rosalie's?

-Si, las muñecas, Rosalie's

Ahora si me torci en el suelo de la risa, todas las barbies, todas tenían el nombre Rosalie.

Aveces el tio Emm es tan gracioso.

Tomo el osito Emmett y siguió jugando el solo yo lo observaba y de vez en cuando reia por sus ocurrencias

-¿No piensas jugar Nessie?-me pregunto ofendido

Toque su brazo y le mostre que era mas divertido verlo jugar. Esto pareció animarlo pues cada vez jugaba con mas y mas muñecas a la vez.

De repente el tio miro fijamente a una muñeca y se hecho al piso abrazado de ella

-¡Extraño a mi Rosalie!-grito sollozando. Si pudiera llorar, seguramente lo haría

-Oh tio Emmy no estes triste-dije tratando de consolarlo, me divertía mas verlo jugar estúpidamente con las muñecas esas a verlo sollozando por tia Rose

-¡Nessie! ¡Quiero a mi sexy esposa Rose!-grito Emmy, de repente se veía como un bebe, un enorme y musculoso bebe

De pronto tio Jasper subió las escaleras con rapidez

-¡Emmet tonto, deja de sentirte asi que estas haciendo que no pueda dejar de extrañar a mi Alice!-grito el tio dejándose caer junto a Emmett

Un momento. Algo sentía en mi pecho, un vacio, de pronto me entro la extraña necesidad de estar con mama, papa y con Jake. Si, también los extrañaba.

Estpido don del tio Jazz, ahora los tres estábamos tumbados en el piso, ellos dos sollozando y yo llorando

Ha este ritmo esta tarde durara para siempre.

* * *

Hola! y muchas gracias por todos lo reviews que feliz soy :D -da saltitos por todos lados-

bueno ya..calma...

como decia, me alegra mucho que les este gustando y aver que les parece este capitulo; si les gusto..simplemente un click en el boton verde y sere mas feliz de lo que lo soy

BYE!

*


	4. ¡HAMBRE! ¡SED!

**Disclaimer:** Si estos perfectos personajes me pertenecieran no haria esto, todo es de Stephanie Meyer, yo soy solo una fiel fan

**Jasper POV**

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice.

Estúpido Emmett con sus estupidos sentimientos de nostalgia.

Debo poner orden aquí. Nessie llora desconsolada, Emmett esta apunto de besar a sus muñecas, esto no se ve bien...

-Bien..vamos a tranquilizarnos, Emmett, Nessie-dije mandando todas las olas de serenidad que pude

Renesmeé dejo de llorar y Emmett de nuevo se paro del suelo

-gracias hermano-dijo Emmett

-bien, en fin, ¿Seguiran jugando a las..Rosalie's?-esto ultimo lo dije a regañadientes

-¿Estas loco? Eso haría que extrañe de nuevo a mi Rose, olvidalo-dijo el tonto de Emm

-Bien, bien-dije yo-si me necesitan..

-lo sabemos, estaras abajo-completo Emmett

-y debo gritar si tio Emmy me asusta-agrego Nessie

-Si, bueno, eso..

Renesmeé POV

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora Nessie?-pregunto el tio Emm

-¡HAMBRE!-grite en un tono muy alto

Hora de empezar a torturar a mis tios favoritos..

-¿Quieres comer?-pregunto el tio Emm

-¡SED!

-Espera un segundo…¿Comes comida humana?-pregunto bien confuso el tio Emmett

-¡SED!

-¿Entonces bebes sangre?

-¡HAMBRE!

-¡Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Deja de jugar conmigo! –Oh oh el tio Emmy se empezaba a enojar

-¡SED! ¡HAMBRE! ¡SED!-

El tios Jazzy subió corriendo

-Escuche gritos, ¿Están bien?

-¡HAMBRE!

-¿Nessie tiene hambre?-el tio Jazz se veía extraño

-¡No! Nessie tiene sed-el tio Emmy también se veía raro

-¡HAMBRE! ¡SED! ¡HAMBRE!

Si mis tontos tios pusieran una pizca de atención en mi alimentacion sabrían que bebo sangre, y que de vez en cuando salgo a cazar, cuando se acaban las reservas de sangre del abuelo Carlisle.

Es mas, en este momento..¡Ni siquiera tengo sed! Pero ver las caras de confusión de mis tios no tenia precio

-¡Nessie tu tomas sangre!-creo que el tio Jazz es el mas atento

Dude. Luego segui gritando

-¡HAMBRE!¡SED!

Mis tios se miraron confundidos, yo seguía gritando y lloriqueando

-¿Qué hacemos Emmett?

-No lo se, me estoy desesperando de verdad-mi tio Emmy se ve tan gracioso desesperado

-Lo se, puedo sentirlo, y ha decir verdad también yo estoy desesperado

Podía sentir la desesperación y los nervios de mis tios, lo cual solo hizo que yo gritara con mas fuerza y lagrimas sin sentido salieran de mis ojos

-¡SED!

-¿Sed?-El tio Emmy pregunto

-¡HAMBRE!

-¿Entonces quieres comida humana?-el tio Jazzy parecía tener miedo de tocarme

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA!-y Sali corriendo hacia las afueras de la casa

No sabia ni porque había hecho aquello pero ver la cara de mis tios había sido lo mas divertido del mundo

Corri y me escondi en los matorrales, probablemente Jazzy y Emmy me encontrarían con sus sentidos tan desarrollados, pero seguro la desesperación los haría retrasarse, y mucho. Saque una hoja de papel de mi bolsillo y también un plumón y me puse a dibujar en espera de que me encontraran

**Emmett POV**

Bien. Estoy totalmente en crisis

Mi sobrina de 10 meses esta enloquecida. No deja de gritar que tiene sed, hambre, hambre, sed, ya no lo soporto, ni cuando Rosalie y yo tenemos sexo me grita tanto.

Jazz y yo estamos oficialmente desesperados

-¡SED!-grito Nessie totalmente irritada. Creo que Jazz le estaba contagiando la desesperacion pues lloraba muy frustrada

-¿Sed?-pregunte vuelto loco

-¡HAMBRE!-volvio a gritarme

-¿Entonces quieres comida humana?-pregunto Jazzy igual que yo, acerco una mano a ella, pero parecía temeroso

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA!-y..¡Oh rayos! Salió corriendo

¿Cómo decirle esto a Edward? Eddie, lo sentimos, perdimos a tu princesita la cual murió de hambre.

No lo tomaria tan mal ¿Cierto?

FlashBack

Edward se acerco a Jasper y a mi

-¡Cuiden a mi princesa! Si algo le pasa cortare sus gargantas-Yo trague saliva y Jasper tenso los hombros, luego sonreímos

Fin FlashBack

¡Debo encontrar a Renesmeé!

* * *

Bueno creo que este me quedo mas cortito xD

¡Jamas pense que les gustaria! me hacen muy felizz :D

i si dejan reviews mucho mas! ;)

bueno besos; nos leemos !

byee!


	5. Super Emmett y la cama rota

**Disclaimer: **Me llamo Anddrea, no Stephanie Meyer; Por lo tanto, nada es mio :)

**Emmett POV**

-¡Nessie espera!-grito Jasper igual o mas desesperado que yo

Solo escuchamos un grito mas de la niña

-¡NO QUIERO!

Rayos

-Jasper, debemos encontrarla

-Vamos..-dijo el mas calmado, y yo me calme con el-no puede ir muy lejos, además, solo nos costara unos minutos hallarla

Le di la razón, mi sentido del oído era perfecto. La parte mala, ella era tan pequeña y silenciosa como un ratoncito. Incluso mas escurridiza que Alice.

-¡Jasper que tal si sale de la casa! ¡Es solo una pequeña! ¡Hay que encontrarla ya mismo!

Corri lo mas rápido que pude escaleras abajo, Jazzy me siguió, le estaba contagiando mi preocupación

-Si tenia hambre probablemente fue a la cocina-Jasper corrió hacia la cocina, lugar casi nunca usado

-O talvez se fue a su casa-dije recordando la cabaña de Eddie y Bella

Corri a traves del bosque hasta la casa de mi hermano

No estaba. ¿En su cuarto? ¡No! ¡Tampoco! ¿En el de Bella y Edward? ¡No! ¡Hey! Un segundo…

Esa es la cama de Eddie y Bella, pero…

Solte una carcajada que creo que Jasper fue capaz de oírla

La cama estaba partida a la mitad, no quise saber cuantos colchones se encontrarías en la basura gracias a la fiera sexual de Bella y a los arranques pasionales de Edward

Mi carcajada fue mas sonora esta vez

Entonces recordé que Renesmeé estaba perdida

Corri de regreso con Jazzy

-No esta en ningún rincón de la casa

-No esta en ningún rincón de la casa de Edward

-No pensaras que huyo ¿Cierto?-Jasper achico los ojos

-¿Huir? ¿A dónde iria?-pregunte rascando mi cabeza

-Pues no lo se, pero no quiero ni pensarlo…-se quedo un momento en silencio-¡Un segundo! ¿Qué tal si algo malo le paso?

Oh no, empeze a temblar

-Oye, tienes razón, no me sorprendería que halla heredado la mala suerte de Bella y el hecho de parecer extrañamente propensa al peligro-dije razonando un poco

¡Oh no! ¡Nessie!

-¡Debo salvarla! ¡No temas Nessie Super Tio Emmett te salvara!

Jasper POV

No se ni como pero en velocidad vampirica Emmett subió a su habitación y bajo con un estúpido traje de superhéroe con una enorme E en medio

-¿Qué diablos haces con ese disfraz Emmett?-pregunte fuera de mis casillas

-Pues…es que a Rosalie le gusta que…

Ok prefería no saberlo…

-Olvidalo, prefiero seguir en la ignorancia.

-Bien, Renesmeé ¡Voy en tu rescate!

Sali corriendo tras el, Su idea no había sido tan disparatada. Después de todo, podía haber sacado la capacidad de Bella de meterse en problemas, o de que su sangre resulte tentadora para cualquier vampiro malvado

Buscamos sin cesar. Había pasado algo asi como una hora. Cuando volvimos a la casa he de admitir que estábamos con los nervios de punta

-¡Edward va a matarnos! ¡Perdimos a su hija!-grite en un ataque de caos

-¡Calmate Jazzy! ¡Ya revisamos casi todo Forks, no puede estar tan lejos!-dijo Emmett

Cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito, era la voz de Nessie, si antes me sentía desesperado ahora estaba vuelto loco

Corrimos a una velocidad sobrehumana buscando el origen del grito cuando encontramos a la niña sentada en unos matorrales, tenia una hoja totalmente garabateada

-¡Hasta que me encuentran! ¡Pense que tardarían toda la eternidad!

-¡Renesmeé!-Jamas había visto a mi hermano Emmett tan feliz desde que Rose le regalo ese extraño oso de felpa en Navidad y otra cosita que el no nos quiso mostrar pero supuse por la cara de Edward que tendría algún uso sexual.

* * *

Capitulo algo corto, lo se y lo siento uu

Creo que hoy no ando muy inspirada asi que perdon si no les gusta n//n

muchas gracias por sus reviews; suben mi autoestima =D

feliz año a todos! mi deseo para ustedes es que se les aparezca Edward en tanga ;)

Besos! Bye.

.anddie-cullen


	6. La furia de tía Alice

**Renesmeé POV**

Bien, recapitulemos, había pasado exactamente 1 hora y media y el tio Jazzy y Emmy no me hallaban, ¿Qué les sucedia a esos dos? Solo recuerdo haber escuchado una sonora carcajada por parte de Emmett y después de ahí, silencio absoluto.

Grite de desesperación. La hoja con la que planeaba distraerme mientras me encontraban estaba totalmente garabateada y no se distinguía su color original.

De pronto frente a mi vi a mis tios, radiantes de felicidad

-¡Hasta que me encuentran! ¡Pense que tardarían toda la eternidad!-dije irritada

-¡Renesmeé!-mi tio Emmett parecía bastante feliz de haberme encontrado, crei que temía a la reacción homicida de papa

Tio Jasper se veía mas enojado. Creo que el juego del escondite no le agrado.

-¡Ahora mismo volveremos a casa y no saldrás de ahí señorita!-me grito molesto

Me pare del suelo enojada. Era increíble que quisiera decirme que hacer de ese modo.

Toque su mejilla mientras le mostraba que quería quedarme a jugar cerca del bosque el frunció el ceño

-No Renesmeé, es peligroso estar jugando aquí

-Jazz aburrido, dejemosla jugar un rato

No me había percatado de que el tio Emmett traia un disfraz de superhéroe, me rei. Que increíble las cosas que pueden hacer tus tíos para hacerte reir

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Renesmeé?-pregunto el tio Jasper aun frunciendo el ceño

Toque su mejilla de nuevo y le mostre al tio Emmett, el pareció querer sonreir pero se reprimió

-Vamos a casa antes de que algo peor ocurra-dijo de nuevo enojado

-¡Jazz aburrido!-grito Emm

-¡Tu cállate Emmettman! Ahora dame la mano Nessie, vamos a casa

Yo negué con fuerza, mi pequeña cabezita se movia hacia los lados con decisión.

-Vamos Jasper..-Emmett decía persuasivo

-No. No y no

Nunca había sido una niña mitad vampiro berrinchuda pero en verdad no quería ir a casa

-¡BUUAA!

-No Renesmeé no llores-tio Jasper se veía desesperado otra vez

-¡La has hecho lloras Jazz tonto!

¡No debería estar llorando! ¿Qué clase de inmadura soy?

-¡BUUAA!

Aunque tampoco debería ser tan dura conmigo misma ¡Soy solo una bebe!

-No llores preciosa…-dijo Jazzy mandándome toda la calma posible

Deje de llorar

-Ahora vamos a casa

La gota que derramo el vaso. ¡Yo no quería ir a casa!

-¡No!

De repente una idea surgió a mi mente, trepe al árbol mas alto que encontré y espere a que tio Emm y tio Jazz me vieran

-¡Nessie! ¡Baja ya mismo o ire por ti!-Jazzy no estaba de buen humor.

-¡Nessie no te preocupes! ¡Super Emmett te salvara!

En ese momento la tia Alice apareció. Parecía que acababa de ver a alguien destruyendo su amplio closet o su colección de zapatos porque se veía furiosa

-¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! ¡Te dejo unas horas con tu sobrina y planean matarla! ¡Emmett ni se te ocurra hacer lo que tienes planeado!-la tia Alice me asustaba

-Alice cariño…

El tio Jasper se veía ATERRADO y mandaba olas de pánico.

-Pero Alice, era una gran idea-replico el tio Emmy

-¡No Emmett idiota! ¡Desprender el tronco y lanzarlo no era una buena idea!-grito furiosa-Ahora..-dijo mas calmada-van a bajarla con mucho cuidado, y asegúrense de no ir a casa por el sendero de la derecha ¿Bien?-mis tios solo asintieron horrorizados-Me voy, Jasper si llego y algo anda mal…te juro que te arrepentiras el resto de su existencia.

Eso hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Alice, cariño…yo…-Mi tia Alice puso su dedo en los labios de Jazzy

-Calla…-dijo aun con mirada amenazante-Calla Jasper. Nos arreglaremos cuando yo vuelva, ahora solo cuídenla…-dijo mas calmada y con un suspiro

Y después tia Alice se esfumo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews :)

Espero que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo y que el 2009 les cumpla tdos sus deseos!

Bye!


	7. La obra de arte de Nessie y el zorrillo

En primera muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen sentir muy feliz :D y me alegra que les este gustando este fic

en segunda quiero pedirles perdon porque tarde un poquito en actualizar, la verdad por ahora no tengo el siguiente capitulo hecho y mañana volvere al colegio por lo que talvez tarde un poco mas en subir el capitulo 8, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda!

Y tercero, este capitulo tiene una idea que me ha sugerido _elizabeth wood black_ muchas gracias por tu sugerencia me ha ayudado a darle un pequeño respiro a mi ya quemado cerebro; si tienen alguna sugerencia de como hacer sufrir a este par de tios, haganmela saber por medio de un review que creanme que los leo todos :) asi que no se queden con las ganas de ver a este par sufrir

Sin mas que decir..la historia:

**Nessie POV**

Empeze a bajar del tronco con lentitud, no quería que la visión de tia Alice se cumpliera, baje muy cuidadosamente hasta que…

-¡No te muevas mas Nessie! ¡Yo te salvare!-el tio Emmett estaba demasiado estresante

-Yo bajo sola…-dije razonando con el

-¡Ni loco! Algo podría pasarte..-y empezó a trepar el tronco a velocidad vampirica

Tio Jazz se veía un poco paranoico, estaba en el suelo, en posición fetal repitiendo una y otra vez "Oh Alice. Mi Alice. Piedad"

El tio Emm me tomo por la cintura y bajamos con cuidado, pero…

Al haber llegado al suelo una estúpida piedra se atravesó en nuestro camino, es imposible que un vampiro resbale, pero el tio Emm no es ningún vampiro normal, asi que yo cai al suelo y el se tambaleo como un humano borracho.

-¡Nessie! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el tio Jazz saliendo de su burbuja de "Alice"

-Si-dije cortante

La verdad mi piel era muy resistente, pero también era mitad humana, no pude evitar hacerme una cortada de cual emano sangre

Oh oh…

Sangre, Tio Jasper mirándome feo, no se veía bien

¡Tia Alice por favor salvame!

Retrocedi unos pasos y el tio Jazz los avanzo, Emmy nos miraba confundido

-¿Eso es un nuevo juego?-pregunto mirando como nos movíamos. Aveces puede ser tan idiota…

-¡Emmett llévatela a casa!-grito el tio Jazzy y oprimió los labios muy fuerte

Creo que palideci, sentí miedo por un segundo

-No entiendo…-dijo Emmett confundido

-¡Solo hazlo!-grito Jazz muy molesto

Tio Emm me tomo en brazos y corrimos a casa, al llegar pidió que le explicara que había pasado

Le mostre mi cortada

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es sangre!-dijo asustado

Cubri la cortada con una toalla

-Si, y Tio Jazzy hubiera estado apunto de devorarme, asi que espero que tu tio Emmett no me comas ni nada por el estilo-dije

-No te preocupes que no te comeré-dijo sonriendo y luego murmuro-Espero que Edward no me coma a mi tampoco porque hice sangrar a su princesita..

Me ardia el brazo

-Ire a buscar algo para tu brazito en el escritorio de Carlisle-y se fue

Ya casi no me dolia, pero era conciente del propio olor de mi sangre, esto me asqueaba, subi las escaleras y entre al cuarto de Tia Rose.

Oh Renesmeé Cullen tus ideas son malévolas. Saque el plumón que tenia en mi bolsillo, esto haría que tio Emmett y tio Jasper la pasaran mal un rato. Rei complacida y agite la punta del plumón por cada pared de la habitación

Las paredes antes amarillas claro, ahora eran azul rey, con garabateos y dibujitos mal hechos

Eso haría a Tio Emmett pagar por tirarme al suelo.

Me dirigi a la habitación de tia Alice y tio Jazz

Me sorprende que tia Alice no haya visto esto, pero bueno, aprovechare mi buena suerte. Pinte cada pared y como un extra algunas de las prendas nuevas de mi tia, eso la haría enloquecer y haría pagar a tio Jasper por negarse a dejarme jugar en el bosque

Soy una niña mitad vampira muy vengativa.

Baje las escaleras nuevamente y me sente justo donde tio Emmy me vio por ultima vez, el bajo unos segundos mas tarde

-No se para que sirven nada de estas cosas Renesmeé-dijo rascando su nuca y sacando un par de vendas y mas cosas curativas

En ese momento frente a nosotros aparecieron tia Rose y la abuelita Esme

-¡Rose!-grito el tio Emmett como si viera al mismo dios

-Osito ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me extrañaste?

-¡No sabes cuanto!

-Si…no sabes cuanto…-susurre

-¡Oh mi Dios! Renesmeé ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la abuelita Esme

-SI, ya no me duele-asegure

-Emmett Cullen ¿Qué le paso a Nessie?-pregunto tia Rose cambiando radicalmente su expresión

-Hmm..¿Un accidente?-dijo el

-¿Estas bien cielo?-pregunto la tia Rose

-Si, ya estoy bien-dije

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?-pregunto Esme

-Se quedo en el bosque, mejor prevenir-dijo Emm

-¿El intento hacerte algo Nessie?-pregunto tia Rose muy enojada

-No-asegure

-¿Te duele querida?-pregunto Esme dulcemente

Le sonreí todo lo animada que pude

-No, ya no me duele-le asegure

-bien porque Bella y Edward estarán pronto en casa-acoto Rosalie

Mi rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa

-¿Papa y mama vienen ya?

-Si cielo, ya no deben tardar

En ese momento Jasper entro por la puerta y una tremenda peste invadió toda la casa

-Ughh, ¿Qué te ha pasado Jasper? parece que estuviste días enteros con esos perros-dijo mi tia tapándose la nariz, yo le mande una mirada hostil-Sin ofender Nessie, ellos no huelen tan mal-mintio

-¡Agh! No quiero hablar de eso Rosalie-dijo muy enojado

-Jazz querido, apestas-dijo Esme tratando de no sonar muy dura

-Lo se Esme, digamos que tome el camino de la derecha…-dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo

Emmett rio entre dientes pero mas tarde solto una sonora carcajada

-¿Qué había a la derecha tio?-pregunte curiosa

-Un zorrillo molesto…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

anddieCullen-*


	8. El trauma de Renesmee

Hola a todos, primero, siento la tardanza pero como ya les explique casi no tengo tiempo uu

Y en segundo lugar, este capitulo tiene una contribucion especial por parte de _Cyndy M.P. 05_ y _eve0120_

Gracias por las ideas, ya saben si tienes algun plan macabro para hacer sufrir a los Cullen, solo manda un review y **_TADA! _**se volvera realidad. Ahora lean y disfruten:

**Emmett POV**

Después de reírnos mucho con la pequeña desgracia de Jasper decidi que seria una buena idea ir a buscar a ese zorrillo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Jazz, ningún animalito del bosque podía ser mas fuerte que yo.

-¿Me acompañas preciosa?-pregunte a Rose quien me sonrio

-No Emm, ve tu yo cuidare de Renesmeé

-No tia esta bien, me quedare con el tio Jasper-dijo Nessie sonriendo

-No, prefiero quedarme contigo-aseguro Rose

-vamos Rose linda, podemos hacer varias cosas en el camino

Ambos sonreímos pícaramente

-¿Quieren controlar sus sentimientos?-pregunto Jasper molesto, mas de lo que ya estaba por su acercamiento con Mr. Mofeta

-¡Hey! Nosotros solo queríamos vengar tu incidente-dije yo

-Si Claro-dijo el sarcásticamente

-Entonces, no tardamos-dijo Rose y ambos salimos por la puerta

**Jazz POV**

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron con "Dios sabe que intenciones", ¡A quien engaño! Todos sabemos sus intenciones, el caso es que yo huelo horrible y ahora debo cuidar a Nessie yo solo…un segundo, Esme sigue aquí, ¡Ella me ayudara!

-Jasper cielo, Carlisle acaba de llamarme, sus asuntos en el hospital se retrasaron un poco mas y se quedara hasta tarde, ire a hacerle compañía en su oficina.-dijo Esme

-¿Ehh? ¿Compañía?-pregunte confundido

-Si Jazz, o prefieres que la compañía se la hagan ese puñado de desvergonzadas enfermeras

Y ahí lo sentí, sentimientos de celos y enojo que salian de Esme

-Abuelita Esme esta celosa-dijo Renesmeé riendo

-No estoy celosa-mintio ella

-Como sea Esme, pero no tardes por favor-pedi, o mas bien suplique

-Claro querido volveré en unos momentos-me dijo y luego se volvió con Renesmeé-No tardare cielo, pórtate bien-la niña asintió y Esme salió por la puerta

Mire a mi sobrina fijamente y ella retrocedió, temi que me tuviera miedo por lo ocurrido en el bosque

-Nessie yo..-ella retrocedió nuevamente, me sentí el peor vampiro del mundo ¡Mi sobrina me temia mucho!

-Tio…-susurro ella, no sentí miedo en su voz pero aun asi, era obvio que lo sentía

Me acerque y ella retrocedió otros dos pasos

-No tengas miedo Renesmeé-dije con la voz mas suave que pude y transmitiéndole serenidad

-No tengo miedo-aseguro-Pero apestas-dijo oprimiendo su pequeña nariz con sus dedos

Ahh, era eso...

-Si claro, apesto…bien supongo que ire a lavarme con jabon o algo asi, no tardo, pórtate bien-dije y subi las escaleras dejándola sola unos minutos

**Nessie POV**

Estaba sola, completamente sola, me sentía abandonada y sola, ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba demasiado aburrida y sola..¡SOLA!…subi las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que pertenecía a mi padre

¡Que aburrida estaba! Creo que ya he hecho demasiadas maldades a mis pobres tios. ¡Que mas da! Unas cuantas mas no dañaran a nadie.

Mmmh…¿Qué podía hacer en el cuarto de papa? El muchas veces me había mencionado que sus preciosos discos eran importantes para el. Una idea malvada se empezó a formular en mi cabezita.

Tome uno a uno, música clásica ¡Que aburrido! Aun asi los esparcí por todo el suelo, como un piso de discos ¡Que divertido! Se veía muy bonito. Empeze a saltar sobre ellos y reia sin parar, esto era tan entretenido…

Sali de la habitación, podría arrelgar los discos pero..!Que fastidio!

Camine por el pasillo y escuche a mi tio Jasper griter palabras altisonantes sobre porque el olor no desaparecia. Rei

Entre al cuarto de mi tio Emm y tia Rose, no pude evitar sentir orgullo después de ver mi obra maestra en la pared. Me acoste un momento en la cama, tenia algo de sueño y nadie parecía recordar que yo tenia que tomar mi siesta

Se me cerraban los ojitos. Aveces, cuando mi mama me quería ayudar a dormir, me ponía caricaturas tontas para niños, la verdad aveces me daban risa pero ciertamente me ayudaban a conciliar el sueño busque con la mirada una televisión en el cuarto y la encontré, afortunadamente estaba conectada y solo hacia falta oprimir el botón de encendido

Me recosté en la cama y espere a que las caricaturas iniciaran

Pero no eran caricaturas. Era un video, tio Emmett salía en el y ¡Oh esa es tia Rosalie! Pero si iban a hacer un video deberían de haber encendido la luz, casi no se ve nada. Oh ¿Qué es eso que tio Emmett lanzo? ¿Fue la blusa de tia Rose? ¿Y que están haciendo ahora? En ese momento, Lo entendí.

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Jasper POV**

Escuche un grito de Nessie, el estúpido olor aun no salía, pero no me importo corri hasta la habitación de donde provenía la voz de mi sobrina, la de Emmett y Rosalie. Entre corriendo.

La vi tendida en la cama, un cobertor la cubria totalmente y entonces me percate de que la televisión estaba encendida y unos "gritos" (o mas bien gemidos) provenían de ella, cai en cuenta de lo que ocurria y golpee la televisión la cual se destruyo en mil pedazos

Pude sentir el horror y desconcierto provenientes de Renesmeé, pobre niña estaba temblando bajo el cobertor

-¿Estas bien Renesmeé?-pregunte levantando el cobertor

Ella no se movia, solo negó con la cabezita, estaba mas palida que de costumbre y sus ojitos estaban bien abiertos, sus labios titiritaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar

-Nessie, di algo pequeña…-pedi

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Genial, ahora como explicarle a Edward que su pequeña princesa quedo traumatizada para siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y tambien por los reviews

espero que les haya gustado, creo que este capitulo me quedo mas corto, aver si els agrada nn


	9. Los bebes, los autos, y cabellos rosas

Capitulo nuevo, y mas largo, espero no se aburran pero salio solo y no halle forma de cortarlo..gracias por tantos reviews! ^^ y sorry por la tardanza!

Capitulo contiene ideas de:

_ohsidulce_

_MaiaEvans_

_eve0120_

_elizabeth_wood_balck_

_y creo que me falta alguien, si es asi lo lamento mi mente esta saturada xD_

**Jasper POV**

Renesmeé me miro asustada como suplicando que le dijera algo que la calmarla..

-Tio…

-¿Si?-dije cuando ella por fin dijo algo

-¿Qué hacían mis tios en la tele?-pregunto con la mirada extraviada

-Amm..pues..veras…asi es como…como…

-aja..

-Pues..tus tios trataban de tener un..bebe..¡Si! eso es, Un bebe.

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos

-Asi es-dije muy seguro

-¿De donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto

Diablos. ¿Cómo le explicabas a una niña de donde vienen los bebes?

-Bien, pues…amm…-creo que si pudiera sudar ahora estaría empapado en sudor.

-Aja..

-Mira Nessie, cuando dos personas, o en este caso vampiros, se aman y se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, ellos deciden tener un bebe

-Si..

-Y pues…¡Llaman a la cigüeña!

-¿Cigüeña?

¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo mas original que un estúpido pájaro que trae bebes?

-SI, un pajarito que trae al bebe desde..emm..Paris.

-¿Paris?

-Si, Paris, los bebes vienen de Paris

¡Si que eres un reverendo imbecil Jasper!

-Ahh..-dijo la niña-entonces ¿Por qué mi tio y mi tia saltaban en la cama?

-Ahh, eso es porque tenían sexo

-¿Sexo?

¡Estupido! ¡Perfecto idiota!

-Quiero decir, asi se llama a la cigüeña de Paris

-¿Y como sabe la cigüeña de Paris cuando venir?

-Pues cuando..ehh..

-¿Es por el sexo?-pregunto Nessie

-ahh...amm…

¡En que lio estoy metido!

**Renesmeé POV**

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.

Jamas, repito ¡Jamas! Podre sacar esa imagen repulsiva de mi pequeña cabezita, tenia ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir pero cuando los cerraba aparecían las imágenes asquerosas de mis tios…¡Guack!

Juro que jamás volveré a entrar al cuarto de mi tio Emmett y de tia Rose. Lo juro. Aun asi no entendía que tenia que ver que mis tios hicieran esas cosas repulsivas mordiendo no se que con los bebes de Paris

-amm..pues…no, el sexo es…emm..

-Si…

-¡Llamare a Alice!-y asi mi tio Jasper salió de la habitación enloquecido.

Me quede sola de nuevo, pero pensé que seria mejor para mi salud mental salir de esa habitación. Me dirigi al cuarto de Alice y Jasper, dudaba mucho que hay encontrara algo que lastimara mi frágil mente.

El celular de mi tia Alice, ahora entendía porque escuchaba gritos desde debajo de las escaleras, Jasper no podía comunicarse con Alice.

Lo prendi y marque un numero al azar

-Hola, pizzas Kenny, ¿En que puedo servirle?-pregunto una voz femenina

-¿Servir? ¿Me vas a servir algo?-pregunte

-Ehh..¿Desea una pizza?

-¿Una pizza? ¿Qué es eso?- Pizza..no jamás había escuchado de eso

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Ehh? ¿Entonces debería estar riendo?-Realmente no entendía a los humanos

-¿Quiere su pizza o no?!

-Pues no tengo idea que sea una pizza…

-¡Comida! ¡Es comida!-grito muy enojada

-¿Comida humana? ¡Iughh! ¡Que asco!-dije asqueada

-¿Entonces que demonios quiere?!

-¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunte

_Ring Ring Ring_

Bien las personas que venden pizza son amargadas.

El móvil sono. En la pantalla se leia mi hermoso Jazzy

Lo apague de nuevo. Hacer rabiar un rato al tio Jasper era agradable.

Los zapatos y vestidos de tia Alice eran perciosos, aun cuando algunos tenían manchas d ecrayon purpura, asi como la pared. Me puse las zapatillas mas altas que encontré y un vestidito verde, me quedaban muy grandes. Aunque seguramente en un par de años, o menos, me quedarían de maravilla. Amaba crecer tan de prisa

¡Uyy! Cuando pisas el vestido se rompe de abajo. Que interesante…

Y cuando corres con las zapatillas..¡Se les rompe el tacon!

¡Si eso es! El guardarropas de Alice necesitaba mas cambios, como zapatillas bajas en vez de tacones, y vestidos con hoyos abajo.

Cuando termine la renovación del closet, baje las escaleras sigilosamente, aunque sabia que era casi impisble que el tio Jasper no me escuchara, pero me equivoque, estaba tan consternado con el asunto de no localizar a Alice que ni siquiera noto mi presencia.

Sali al garaje y me encontré con el reluciente volvo plateado de mi papi. ¡Se veía tan aburrido! ¡Ya se! Le hare una sorpresa a mi papito y le arreglare su carrito, que bueno que se fueron en el Porshe de tia Allie.

¡Recorde algo! El Halloween pasado tuvimos solo una fiesta de disfrazes privada, vampiros y licantropos, la mayoría se quejaba de la peste pero bueno, daba igual.

El caso es que tia Alice se vistió de duendecilla, y recuerdo perfectamente que uso un bote de pintura para pintar su cabello rosa y si la memoria perfecta no me fallaba estaba justo en su cuarto.

Corri a velocidad vampirica por la pintura y al bajar escuche al tio Jasper maldecir a gritos al pobre teléfono. Al desconcentrarme choque con algo que escuche se rompio peor no le di importacia, luego volveria aver que habia destrozado

Bien hora de comenzar mi obra de arte. Color rosa en el volvo de papi se veria de maravilla, corazoncitos, florecitas, estrellitas. Listo.

¡Se veía adorable! Un carro para una princesa.

-¿Nessie eres tu?-era la voz de tio Emmett

Y recordé las imágenes repugnantes ¡Iugh!

Mis tios entraron al garaje y creo que les gusto mi creación pues ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca asi en forma de O

-¿Qué has hecho pequeño demonio?-pregunto tio Emm

-¡Pinte el carrito! ¡Es una carroza de princesa!

-Edward se morira-dijo mi tia Rose

-¿No se supone que Jasper la vigilaría?-pregunto Emmett

-Te dije que dejarla sola era mala idea-dijo Rose

-Pero si nunca nos fuimos, era el turno de Jazz de cuidarla y al se le escapo

-Emmett eres un malvado-dijo sonriendo

-Pero ustedes si se fueron…-dije sonriendo

-Pero tu no se lo diras a nadie pequeña-Emmett tenia una sonrisa rara

-Pero…

-¿Qué quieres hacer Nessie para que te quedes callada?-pregunto mi tia

Una idea cruzo mi mente

-¿Puedo pintarles el pelo?-pregunte riendo

**Jasper POV**

Bien. Estaba en pánico. Alice no respondia, juraría que me estaba evitando. ¡Alice!

De pronto escuche la puerta abrirse y a Renesmeé entrar por ella no una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunte

-Pintando el volvo de mi papa, lo pinte rosa-dijo feliz

¡El volvo de Edward! ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Qué podía ser peor? Edward me culparía, yo debi de haberla estado vigilando.

-Mi tio Emmett dijo que te culpara-dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja

¡Ese maldito traidor de Emmett!

-¿Dónde esta el?-pregunte muy enojado

-Afuera con tia Rose esperando a mis papas y a tia Alice, dicen que pueden sentir su rastro y que tardaran

-¿Por qué en vez de culparme a mi no culpamos a Emmett?-pregunte sonriendo

-Mmm..no

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no me dijiste de donde vienen los bebes

-Te lo dije, de Paris con la cigüeña

-Bueno, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-Esto no se oia bien

-¿Te pinto el pelo?-de la nada saco un bote de aerosol rosa

Cinco minutos después tenia el cabello rosa brillante. Renesmeé estaba acostada en el sofá mientras yo estaba sentado en el suelo y ella me daba los últimos toques a mi nuevo look.

De pronto no sentí mas movimiento y su respiración se oia mucho mas acompasada. Estaba dormida.

-¡Volvimos a casa!

Edward, Bella y mi Alice estaban aquí.

Rodarían cabezas.


	10. La ejecución

**Jasper POV**

¡Habian llegado! Una parte de mi estaba eurofica, radiante de felicidad, mientras la otra estaba aterrada de las atrocidades que cometeria Edward. Además mi salud mental estaba ya bastante afectada.

De pronto los vi. Alice venia enfrente, radiante de felicidad, con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, eso hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Atrás estaban Edward y Bella con unas 5 bolsas de regalos cada uno y con un semblante molesto

-A-Alice C-cielo, ¿Cómo l-les fue?-pregunte tartamudeando de los nervios

-De maravilla Jazz, estuve ahí para asegurarme que todo fuera perfecto-dijo mi pequeña con un brillo siniestro en su mirada

-¿Perfecto? Alice te dije perfectamente que ningún regalo, que ninguna sorpresa, que no exageraras ¿Y que hiciste? Lo contrario. No recibi tantons regalos ni en todos los cumpleaños de mi vida-se quejo Bella molesta

-Jasper…

-¿Si Alice?

-¿Porque tu pelo es rosa? ¿Enloqueciste? ¡Te ves tan fuera de moda! Además de tan pu…

-¡Alice!-grito Bella en forma de reproche

-¿Qué? Iba a decir, tan puramente horrendo

Edward estaba inmóvil. Sin hablar, sin moverse. Estaba quieto. Eso me asustaba.

**Edward POV**

Esto no estaba nada bien. Jasper y su cabello rosa se veía perturbador. Era algo raro y estúpido pero..algo me preocupaba mas.

-¿Dónde esta Renesmeé?-pregunte cortante dejando los regalos de Alice en el suelo

Jasper se tenso y se sintió nervioso. El muy maldito me bloqueaba sus pensamientos cantando mentalmente una canción infantil

_-Te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un…_

Es un verdadero idiota. Hubiera preferido no oir nada. Probablemente el tinte rosa afecte su diminuto cerebro.

Y en cuanto a Emmett, pues…había oído sus pensamientos, digamos que estaba en el garaje pensando que quitarle primero a Rose. Repugnante

Senti mas nerviosismo provenir de Jasper, Bella lo sintió también pues ambos nos dedicamos una mirada tensa

-D-dormida…

¿Desde cuando un vampiro tartamudea?

-¿Papa? ¿Mama?-escuche de la aguda voz de mi hija. Me tranquilize. Bueno al menos aun tenia cuerdas vocales

-¡Nessie! ¡Hijita! ¡Mi cielo! ¡Mi bebe!-grito Bella y la alzo en sus brazos

-¡Mi princesita!-me uni a sus gritos y las toma a ambas en mis brazos.

-Edward…

-¿Si?-respondi al llamado de Alice

_-Ella respira-penso mi hermana_

Cierto. Mi niña debe respirar. Las solte a ambas y Renesmeé dio un suspiro.

-Los extrañe…-susurro mi niña. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba. ¡No la dejaría de nuevo!

-Y nosotros a ti cielo-le aclaro mi hermosa esposa

-¡No nos iremos de nuevo!-secunde

-¡Hey! Pero que hay del próximo aniversario y de la…

-¡Olvidalo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!-grito Bella dejándole claro a Alice que no confiaría en ella otra vez

-Hoy me divertí…bueno…a excepción de unas cuantas cosas…-dijo mi Nessie

-¿Excepciones? ¿A que se refiere con eso?-le pregunte a mi bruto hermano rubio que tuvo un escalofrio, quizás por la mirada asesina que tenia en mi rostro.

-mmm Bueno…

-Jasper…¿Qué paso?-pregunto mi Bella igual de homicida que yo

-¿Y porque tienes el pelo rosa Jazz ¿-grito mi hermana duende

Alice tuvo una visión. De inmediato me la bloqueo. No era nada bueno

-¡Jasper Whitlock Hale estas en problemas!-grito la duendecilla

Rose y Emmett entraron al lugar, los dos tenían el pelo igual de rosa que Jasper, de verdad riduculos.

Al vernos ahi definitivamente palidecieron y abrieron los ojos. Había problemas. Ambos me bloquearon sus pensamientos también

_-Rose, que sexy esta hoy…oigan mi pelo rosa no se ve tan mal…-Los pensamientos de Emmett_

_-Edward, sal de mi mente, deja de leerla idiota ¡Sal ya! ¡Edward detente! ¡Dios este nos matara! ¡No leas mis pensamientos Edward iditota!-Bien Rosalie era mas original y lista_

-¡Emmett! ¡Rosalie! ¿Qué hacen ustedes con el pelo rosa?-pregunto Jasper

-Oh no, ustedes no…¡Rose! Pensé que tenias sentido de la moda

-Pero Jasper..si tu también lo tienes rosa..-medito Emmett

-¡Renesmee!-gritaron los tres a coro

-¿Nessie paso algo malo?-le pregunte a mi niña

-No

-Nessie…-la persuadió Bella

-No fue tan malo…-dijo confesando

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte poniendo un pie en las escaleras para subir

Escaleras arriba entre primero a mi antigua habitación.

Mis discos. Mis preciados discos…

-¡Jasper, Emmett! ¡Son vampiros muertos!

Un segundo mas tarde mi familia estaba tras mio

Rosalie y Alice se asustaron y cada una corrió a su habitación. Segundos después ambas gritaron furiosas el nombre de su respectivo esposo.

-¡Mi ropa Jasper! ¡Mis vestidos! ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Mi colección nueva!-gritoneaba Alice

-Alice cielo, calmate, mirale el lado amable

-¿Lado amable Jasper? ¿Cuál?

-Podras comprarlo todo de nuevo y salir de compras con..¡Bella!-mi esposa se tenso y Alice sonrio satisfecha

-Bien..pero..¿Porque hiciste esto Renesmeé?-pregunto

-Porque tio Jazz me confundió cuando me hablo de las cigüeñas con bebes de Paris y del sexo-dijo mi princesita

¿Sexo? ¿Bebes? ¡Mi hija oyendo esas cosas! ¡Jasper perdería su cabeza! mis cejas se juntaron y un gruñido salio de mi pecho

_-Y el video asqueroso de tio Emm y tia Rose..¡Iugh! ¡Que asco!_

-¡Emmett maldito idiota sin cerebro!-grite fuera de mi mismo

¡Mi hija había visto videos con cosas indebidas de mis estupids hermanos

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no le hable a tu hija de sexo y bebes!-grito Emmett en su defensa. Pobre imbécil.

-¡NO perfecto idiota! ¡A ti simplemente te vio en la television en un video con Rosalie!-grite furioso

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Sentí como a Bella casi se le salian de sus cuencuas y si tuviera un corazón latente ya este habría sufrido un paro.

-¿Por eso llenaste nuestra habitación de color azul?-pregunto Rose apretando los puños

-No, en realidad fue porque tio Emmett me dejo caer y me ardio

Lo sentí. El olor. Sangre seca proveniente de Nessie.

-¡Perfectos idiotas imbéciles! ¡Me las pagarían bola de retrasados sin cerebro!-grite

-¡Mi bebe!-grito Bella acurrucando a nuestra hija en sus brazos

-Estoy bien…-aseguro Renesmeé

-¿Estas segura preciosa? –pregunto Alice

-Si…ya no me duele tanto en realidad-dijo ella-pero la parte divertida fue pintar el pelo de mis tios

-Es verdad ¿Pueden explicarme porque tienen el cabello rosa?-pregunte

Mis cuatro hermanos se tensaron Alice hizo una mueca bloqueando de nuevo sus pensamientos

-no te gustara Edward-me aseguro Alice mentalmente

-Hablen..-exigi

-porque..¿Es la ultima moda?-dijo Jasper dudando

-Mentira-contradijo Alice

-porque..¿Es el color del amor?-dijo Rosalie

-Mentira-volvio a decir Alice

-porque..

-Eso fue porque les asegure a los tres culpar al otro si me dejaban hacerlo-dijo mi Renesmeé

-¿Culpar?-pregunto Bella

Alice cerro sus ojitos haciendo una mueca y tapo sus oídos

-Si mami, culpar de volver al volvo un carro de princesas..

-¡MI VOLVO!

Mi grito probablemente llego hasta la ultima esquina de Forks.

-Edward tranquilízate..-me pidió mi esposa

-Si Edward, estoy de acuerdo en que castigues a estos imbéciles, pero hacer eso con Jasper es muy duro, creo que el aun necesita ese bulto entre sus piernas..-dijo Alice. Bien ese plan podía ser desechado

Jasper trago saliva, o lo que sea que pudiéramos tragar los vampiros.

-Edd, hermano..

-¡Guardate tus palabras perfecto idiota!

-Edward no grites-pidio Emmett

-¡Emmett imbécil tu también me las pagaras!

Mi Volvo. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi precioso auto?

_-Corazones. Estrellas. Flores-pensaba mi Nessie_

-Cielo..-me dirigi a mi hija mas calmado-¿Qué le paso al volvo de papa?

Nessie corrió a mis brazos y poso su manita en mi frente mostrándome la imagen de mi perfecto auto lleno de figuritas de niña rosas

-¡Emmett! ¡Jasper!

Ambos me miraron horrorizados

-Nessie ¿Puedes decirle a papa que te divertiste mucho?-pidio Emmett

-Si me divertí papi

-¡No mientas cariño!-le acalle

-Su pobre mentesita-lloriqueo Bella abrazandola y acaricio sus rizos

Renesmee nos miraba un poco confundida, pero aun asi mantenía su semblante sereno

-bajemos…-sugirio Rosalie

-¡No!-se adelanto Alice

-¿No?-preguntamos Bella y yo

-No

-¿Por qué no Alice?-pregunto Jasper

-Porque no..

-Alice..-la persuadi

-Porque tu piano..

-¡¿MI PIANO?!

**Nessie POV**

¿El piano de papa? No recordaba haberle hecho nada…

Un escalofrio me recorrió la piel.

_Flashback_

**Recorde que al correr escaleras arriba para recoger el aerosol rosa de tia Alice choque contra algo al distraerme con el tio Jasper y sus palabrotas al celular**

**Era algo solido. Vi pedazos negros y blancos volar en el aire. No le di importancia y prometi regresar a cerciorarme del daño que había causado. Ahora entendía**.

_Fin Flashback_

Todos corrimos de prisa escaleras abajo. Y ahí estaba el piano de papa hecho pedazos

-¡Jasper! ¡Emmett! ¿Qué paso con mi piano?-grito papa furioso

Sus ojos parecías dos canicas apunto de salirse de sus cuencas. Tenia una mirada asesina

-En realidad..no lo se

-Ni yo

-¿Cómo no van a saber?

-Edward ellos no saben que paso-aseguro Alice

Era mi culpa. El enojo de papa era mi culpa. Mi culpa. Solo mia. Había destrozado su piano. Nunca mas escucharía como tocaba bellas canciones, mi canción, la de mi mami, la favorita de mi abuelita Esme. Eran todas bellísimas y gracias a mi no las volveria a oir nunca.

-¿Renesmeé que tienes preciosa?-pregunto mama tomandome en sus brazos

Estaba llorando. Yo lloraba mucho.

-Es mi culpa mami-solloze-yo lo destrui, no me di cuenta. Lo siento

La mirada de mi padre se suavizo y sus ojos se volvieron compasivos. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo sacándome de los brazos de Bella

-Renesmeé hijita, tu no hiciste nada malo. No pienses esas cosas por favor

-No papa, destrui tu piano-toque su mejilla y le mostre el arrepentimiento que sentía y el dolor.

-No bebe, no estes triste-pidio secando mis lagrimas

-No volveré a escuchar como tocas hermosas canciones. Nunca mas…-dije aferrándome a su cuello

-No hijita. No es tu culpa, fue un accidente. Conseguiremos otro piano mas hermoso, y podras hacerlo un piano de princesas si quieres pero no vuelvas a llorar asi nunca porfavor-me suplico abrazandome mas fuerte y besando mi cabeza

-¿Enserio?-pregunte mas recuperada

-Si cielo..

-¡Gracias papi!-grite emocionada. Me entusiasmaba la idea.

-Te amo..

-Tambien yo..

-Entonces supongo que olvidaremos la idea de matar a Emmett ¿Cierto?-pregunto Emmett

-No. Los matare de igual manera-dijo mi padre

-Pero Edward…Fueron accidentes..-agrego tio Jazz

-Accidente será si te dejo con inmortalidad

-Bien en ese caso ¿Podriamos correr por nuestras vidas?-pregunto Jasper

-Saben que de igual manera los alcanzare

-¿Nos dejaras correr?-pregunto tio Emm

-Pueden intentarlo..

-Una ultima cosa Edward..

-¿Si Emmett?

-¿Quieres explicarnos a mi y a tu hija como destruyeron tu y Bella su cama?

-¡EMMETT!-gritaron mama y papa

-Olvidalo, ¡No tendre piedad de ustedes!

* * *

Se acaboooooo! :(

espero que les haya gustado mucho :D

dejen un review no? ;)

bno de tdos modos les tengo un Epilogo preparado, ke subire,,mm mañana o dentro d unos dias :)

decidi no poner detalles de la ejecucion por probables mentes fragiles e inestables ke leen esto..

aun asi imaginenselo..

bno si les gusto dejenme un pequeñisisisisisimo review aunque sea que nada cuesta!

bueno nos vemos,

gracias a tdos los ke leyeron i soltaron aunke sea una pequeña risita :D

gracias!

bye

anddie-cullen.*

anddie-culleen.*


	11. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Después de que Edward estrello la cabeza de sus hermanos contra las rocas por horas, le dejo a Jasper aun mas heridas de las que tenia, y dejo a Emmett un poco inservible para le uso personal de Rose por unos días….

De que Edward comprara un nuevo piano el cual Renesmeé pinto de rosa, al igual que el cabello de los integrantes restantes de su familia. Pintura la cual tardo por lo menos una semana para desaparecer por completo. Y después de que Bella fuera sometida a una sesión de compras la cual duro horas y horas.

Todo volvio a la "normalidad"

__

35 años después.

-Esto no me parece…

-Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas..-dijo Alice -No han dejado a su hija sola por los últimos 35 años, un par de horas no la mataran..

-Pero..

-Bella no hay "Pero" que valga

-Alice es mala idea, la ultima vez que la dejamos sola debi invertir mucho tiempo, orgullo y dignidad para que borrara todo eso de su mente

-Pero eso era antes, ahora ella es muy madura.

-Alice..

-Bueno, pero de igual manera, ella estará bien-perduadio Alice a la pareja

Bella y Edward se miraron dudosos

-No han tenido una tarde para ustedes dos solos en años. Déjense de cosas y acepten

-Alice, en verdad no es mala idea..pero..

-¡Nada!

-Alice..

-Nada Bella, acepten..

-En verdad quiero pasar una tarde contigo Bella, lo deseo mucho..y..

-¡SI!

-¿Dijimos que si?-preguntaron ambos

-Si, en realidad después de que les hice cara de perrito a ambos por una hora, accedieron-dijo la chica con parecido a un duende con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-¿Es verdad Edward?-pregunto Isabella con una cara sufrida

-Si..-dijo el suspirando

-¡Nos vamos de fiesta!-grito Alice

-Yupi..-sollozo Bella fingiendo entusiasmo

Edward entro a la sala donde se encontraban Jacob y su hija los cuales estaban en una interesante sesión de análisis de saliva. Osea, besándose.

El celoso padre tosio de forma reclamativa haciendo que la pareja se separara de inmediato.

-Papi..-susurro Renesmeé sonriendo

-Hija, mama y yo saldremos

La sorpresa de la mitad vampiro fue tan grande que abrió sus labios de par en par

-Bien, me quedare con Jake-dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello de su novio, Edward gruño

-Si claro, yo la cuidare

-En realidad tu Jacob te vas a ir de la casa ahora mismo-dijo Alice sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto el licántropo

-Porque la ultima vez tuvimos problemas gracias a que no pude ver su futuro completo, podre verlo mucho menos si sigues aquí-concluyo

-Bien..-dijo el inconforme

-¿Me quedare con tia Rose?-pregunto Nessie

-En realidad, ella esta de caza con Esme y Carlisle..

-Ya veo mama, entonces me quedare con..

-Jasper y Emmett..-dijo Edward entre dientes y apretando los puños con fuerza

Los aludidos bajaron de inmediato y se miraron horrorizados

-No..

-Si Jasper-contradijo Alice el rubio vampiro la miro como un condenado a su verdugo

-No, no no y no, y no hay nada que me haga acceder

-¿Una ardilla mascota Emmett?-pregunto Alice. Ella de verdad quería que todo fuera perfecto

-Bien.

-Cuiden a mi princesa..-les recordó Edward con fuego en los ojos

-Claro, ya lo tenemos todo bajo control-aseguro Jasper

-Si algo le pasa, juro que jugare bolos con su cabeza como la bola-amenazo Jacob

-Espera un segundo. Ella es mi princesa, tu no deberías amenazar a mis hermanos-dijo ofendido Edward

-Si como digas chupasangre..

-Bueno, vámonos todos-dijo Alice feliz

-Cuidate y compórtate Renesmeé-pidio Bella

-Lo hare mama

En un segundo solo quedaron tres individuos en aquella casa.

-Hora de divertirnos adorados tios…-dijo Renesmeé con una voz siniestra y una mirada malvada

El dia acababa de empezar para esos tres.

* * *

Ahora, sin nada mas que decir..

¡FIN!

gracias a todos :D


End file.
